suspicion is a thing of the past
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Erase all those open wounds. Roxanne has always been the different Weasley, so when she gets hurt, she never really lives it down, and carries those suspicions on in life. RoxanneTeddy, for the So What If I'm Obsessed With NextGen Challenge?


**suspicion is a thing of the past  
**_**(**__erase those open wounds)_

_RoxanneTeddy_

-**I regarded the world as such a sad sight, until I viewed it in black & white-**

_- Dear Vienna, Owl City_

Roxanne's always been the _different_ Weasley.

There's not a red hair on her head- no, it's all _dark brown_- and though her eyes are that _startling blue_ her skin is so **dark**. Her hair _swooshes_ down her back in a hairstyle she considers original.

But even though she's so _different_, that one boy she wants to notice her won't.

Maybe she's too simplistic? But no, she's always prided herself on being different.

Her undisclosed desire is Teddy Remus Lupin, with his startlingly blue hair that almost matches her eyes. He's always sitting at the other table, chatting with Victoire, his one true love, who is wearing a purple dress to make her eyes stand out. Of course they were meant to be, and who is she to get in the way of that?

She's beautiful, French, and a Veela, whereas Roxanne's just a little prankster girl.

But that doesn't stop her from, one day when Teddy doesn't expect it, asking him out. She catches him off guard, so that he only mumbles, "Uh, yeah, sure." But that's good enough for her, and her insides do a victory dance.

Excited, she parades him around, happy that something's finally hers. But she sees (_or at least she thinks she does, knows she does_) him staring at other girls, namely _Victoire _and _Lily_.

(_Lily? She's like, all of eleven years old.)_

So, she's a little suspicious.

But one day, she's immensely surprised when he buys her a bouquet, filled with white lilies and forget-me-nots. Her blue eyes fill with surprised tears, and for a second, she shows weakness and lets them drip down her face.

"Why are you crying, silly girl?" Teddy asks, reaching out to wipe her tears away.

Sniffling, she replies, "I didn't think you liked me this much. I _thought_…I thought you only said yes because you were taken off guard."

"Of course not," Teddy soothes her. But she watches his eyes travel to the white lilies, because _it's always been Lily, hasn't it_?

She's still suspicious, and nothing he says will change that. Whenever she watches his eyes travel at the Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Scamander gatherings, sometimes they land on her. Other times they land on Victoire or Lily.

Those times are the times that she hates.

One day, she sees him smiling at Lily while the young girl puts on a piano performance for all of them. Frowning, she just dashes out of the room, running and running until she finds her meadow, her sacred sanctuary where she goes when things get hard. Sighing, she collapses in the tall green grass, letting it cover her. She then stares up at the sun. It's the only thing that remains constant, even when times get hard. Sometimes she goes there to write poetry. But other times, like now, she just goes there to relax and think about everything that's going on.

For whatever reason, Teddy follows her, just as she's always hoped he would.

"Something wrong, Roxy?" He asks, sitting in the grass beside her and taking her hand.

"Nothing," She promises, letting heat flood over her and _pretending_ that he cares.

"Really?" Teddy replies, amused. "Because last time I checked, people didn't _flee_ the room because nothing's wrong. Come on, Roxy, what is it? I'm your boyfriend, can't you tell me?"

_Boyfriend._ The very word fills Roxanne with an aura of _trust_, something she hasn't felt in a long time, so she spills. "I saw you staring at Lily, and I thought… well, I thought that you were in love with her."

Teddy's quiet for a moment, staring at her. Finally, he speaks, eyes filled with some emotion. "How could you think that, Roxy? I told you before- I think about _you_ that way and only you. Why do you have such issues trusting me when I say that?"

"I don't know," Roxanne sighed. "I went out with Scorpius before, did I tell you that? But then, halfway through our relationship, I thought everything was fine and dandy. He _said_ that he was completely head over heels for me. But then I started to see everything in a coloured light- he was staring at other girls, especially Dominique. Then, I found the two of them kissing in the Slytherin common room, and well… after that, I have a hard time trusting _anyone_, especially boys."

"Scorpius," Teddy mutters, his eyes filling with anger. "That git! How dare he hurt you that way? My own cousin. But Roxy...I'm not like that. I thought you would have known that by now. If I were to fall in love with another girl while I'm dating one, I would break up with the girl I'm dating _first_ and then date the other girl after a few months. Not that I'd do that, anyway, Roxanne, because I think I've maybe… well, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Pausing for a second, Roxanne glances up at him, eyes shining. "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you, Roxy?" Teddy replies, smiling a smile so big it looks as if he's going to crack.

"I love you too, Teddy," Roxanne informs him, staring at him. And then, suddenly, he leans in and kisses her on her lips. Suddenly, she feels happier than she can ever remember feeling- _ecstatic_, to say the least.

And that's about when Victoire walks up, hands on her perfectly shaped hips and mouth open in an "O" shape. "What is going on here?" she demands.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend, Vic," Teddy says, calmly like she's never heard him before.

That's about when Roxanne begins to view the world in black and white rather than _vivid colour._ She sees that the world isn't so sad, really- and Teddy isn't in love with _Lily Luna_ or _Victoire_, but in fact he's in love with _her, _he always was. It was just her suspicions that were holding her back.

And now, she lets all of her suspicions be _erased_.

Now, she's letting go and letting herself fall in love with Teddy Lupin all over again.

**A/N: Well, there you go- RoxanneTeddy, which is totally uncommon, but still kind of cute. I thought this was a bit sappy, but oh well.**

**For _thethymeisright's _So What If I'm Obsessed with Next Gen challenge, with the pairing RoxanneTeddy, and the prompts _poetry, now, _and _simplistic. _I had additional prompts from friends-****Prompts: **_Erase, undisclosed desires, suspicious, white lilies, __forget-me-nots, purple, swoosh, _and_ French._

**Hope you like it, and please review! :P**


End file.
